Biker Mice from Mars Let the Crush begin
by Alexaundria
Summary: THe bros meet 18 year old Carter Brady, all three of the boys are charmed by her but only one boy will know what it feels like to be in love. WARNING:Lots of flirting and use of the word sexy rated T cause I'm paranoid really not T though Please review! I also take requests!
1. Meeting Carter

~Biker Mice from Mars~

Carter Brady

The biker mice meet 18 year old martin/earthen mouse Carter Brady and charms all the mice but one mouse is charmed over enough, has he finally met his match! **WARNING: **Lots of flirting and use of the word sexy!

The biker mice were racing down the street away from the most villainous plutarkian Laurence Limburger, and this time they were leading him strait to a trap but what they didn't know was Limburger was leading them to a trap. Soon they found out Limburger's plan but it was too late.

A blast from a nearby building sent the mice flying in different directions, Throttle into a nearby trashcan, Modo into a wall, and Vinnie hit a lamp post which made it collapse on top of him. All three mice were out in the blink of an eye.

Vinnie felt the lamp post be lifted off him, his back felt stiff but loosened, he heard his bros' voices and one that was unfamiliar, it sounded like an angel,"Am I dead?" He asked, opening his eyes he saw both his bros and another mouse, she was female and had mid length black hair, light gray fur and piercing blue eyes. She had a beautiful feminine face and her figure was perfect.

"I must be dead there's an angel in front of me," he said looking at the girl in disbelief, his face changed expressions as he processed her beauty,"Hey babe, what's a pritty lady like you doin' out here."

Her face was calm and very seducing (in Vinnie's eyes anyway)," Well for one I'm saving your sorry tail, and two it wouldn't be right to see your pretty face get dinged up, handsome," she said pinching his cheek. "At least someone has good taste," Vinnie replied as the girl helped him up.

Just then before Vinnie could get another word in a large blast came from behind the girl and created a rain of asphalt. The girl spun around caught sight of Greaspit racing toward them, Vinnie noticed a whip belted to her side, she 'whipped' out her whip and attacked.

Vinnie could only stand there in awe as the girl attacked with grace and speed. Soon most of the goons were passed out on the ground and the rest fleeing back to their plutarkian boss. "Ow! Man that girl can fight!" Vinnie yelled. "Yah definitely little bro, but uh you might want to be ready for this because here she comes," Modo pointed out. Vinnie froze then retook his 'I'm cool, I'm hot' pose. "Okay so now that that's over, I'm Carter Brady," the girl held out her hand and Modo was the first to take it," Hey I'm.."

"Modo, Throttle and Vinnie," Carter pointed to each mouse as she said his name. "How do you know our names," Modo asked.

"A little birdy told me to look for you guys, 'can't miss um' she said ' they're a little too cute to miss', she was right big guy," Carter pinched Modo's cheek, Modo blushed and rubbed his cheek after she released. "Well who was the bird," Throttle asked. "That would be me," came a voice from behind the mice. Charley demounted her bike and walked to the mice," she stopped by to get her bike fixed and I told her about you, she wanted to help."

The mice looked over at her,"and I'm glad she did or we would have been in a heap of trouble," Throttle said. "And I never would have met her," Vinnie imitated a cat noise.

"And that would've been a sad life for you hott stuff," Carter blew a kiss to vinnie who looked surprised and blushed. "OHH-HO-HO- HOOO," both Throttle and Modo said. "You two want to get one smack on the cheek," Both boys shut up then and there. Charley began to laugh and motioned for the bikes," come on lets go back to the garage and eat, Carter you can come with us if you'd like," she asked as the boys mounted their bikes. "Sure why not she said hopping on Vinnie's bike.

Vinnie looked at his bros and pumpped his brow and started his bike. Throttle and Modo looked at eachother"Oh no, this is going to be a long trip back."


	2. Carter's Past

Carter sat down at the table in the Last Chance Garage; Charley had cleared the table of any tools and spare parts. Soon the four mice and human female sat down and of course three of the four mice were munching on hot dogs and chugging root beer.

"So Carter, how'd you end up on earth, I mean it's not every day a martin mouse ends up on earth…" Charley looked at the three biker mice," well, for most people anyway." Carter looked down at her bottle of root beer and looked at her reflection, she sighed and looked up and looked up at the brown haired mechanic," I was ported from mars to earth a few years after the war started, I was about five when I was separated from my parents," she sighed again, the three mice finally looked up from their food and listened to the conversation. "I was adopted by two wonderful martin mice that moved to earth because of the war, they took me in as well as two other mice two boys, the eldest Aron is about four years older than me and Sam two years older, then my adoptive parents had their own baby Hardy, who is seven years younger."

Charley shifted in her chair getting interested as did the other three,'' They were great people, they love me and care about me, but I wanted to help when I found out about Limburger, I finally got them to let me go and well, here I am," she said somewhat looking grim. "I can't even remember what my home looks like let alone my parents and I'm sixteen now that makes what, eleven years away from home, and now me being me opening my big mouth and begging to come to Chicago I have nowhere to go and I know nobody here well except you guys," Carter tried her best to hold back tears it worked but not without making her eyes glassy and more beautiful than they already where. Modo stood up and went beside carter to comfort her, "Don't worry Carter we'll help you get home but we need to stop Limburger first but we promise."

"Yah, biker's honor," Vinnie said holding up his hand. "That's right babe and when we promise something we don't stop until we fulfill it," Throttle added. Carter looked up from her root beer and smiled at all of them," you guys are such gentlemen thank you." "And you can stay with me in the garage, I have a spare room upstairs, it'll be great having another woman here!" Charley said excitedly. "Thank you, thank you all," Carter said pulling them all into a group hug. "Hey what would heroes be if we didn't help damsels in distress?" Vinnie said. "Well then …" Carter gave Vinnie a big kiss on the cheek," Thank you, my hero." Vinnie's face was priceless he had this stupid looking smile on his face, and then it turned into a flirting eye. "Like I said bro, this is going to be a long ride," Modo whispered to Throttle. "Yep a really long ride.''


	3. First and maby last battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****NOT**** own Biker Mice from Mars; I wish I did though ****BMFM FOREVER!**

Charley walked Carter up to the spare bedroom; it was small with only a bed and bedside table and drawers, which was fine. After Carter had unpacked her things and gotten settled in the mice took Carter for a ride in the city but Charley's bike needed to be fixed so she rode with Vinnie and Carter rode with Throttle, then on the next stop Modo insisted that she ride with him. They stopped for hot dogs and then set out for Limburger tower.

All the mice were prepared for battle just in case Limburger spotted them; they showed Carter all the easy entry points, which were mostly walls and windows. But just then a blast came from behind them sending all the friends flying down the street, Vinnie and Charley flew off the bike and into a wall, Throttle stayed on his bike but it slid with him on it down the road, Modo and Carter flew off the bike Modo landing flat on his tail and Carter rolling a little ways before she stopped, and sat up and rushed to Modo's side. "Modo, you okay," Carter asked pulling out her whip. "Yah, just a sore tailbone."

"What on earth was that," Carter asked scanning her surroundings frantically. "A laser blast it came from Limburger tower," Modo pointed to a window," and I know just the cheese ball who blasted us." Limburger stood by an open window looking quite pleased as he yelled down at the mice," I see you have a pretty new comrade but, that won't do you any good now." Throttle, Vinnie and Charley had already regrouped with Modo and Carter and were charging Limburger tower.

The mice had left Charley to go get her bike fixed and meet them back at the front door, or hopefully what was left of it when they were done. They busted into a wall and infiltrated the tower headed up the stairs to Limburger's office. Soon the mice had Limburger cornered, or so it appeared. Limburger pulled out a gun and pointed it strait at the young female mouse," my dear gentle mice, please kindly step away from the young lady and into the elevator at once or I will have no choice to shoot her," Limburger said not noticing the whip in Carter's hand as she flicked her whip and knocked the gun out of his hand," that was the most lame excuse of a threat I have ever heard in my entire life, and you were stupid enough to not notice the weapon in my hand!" Carter scolded as she slowly walked up to Limburger and tied him up.

"Oh, yes I did quite forget to mention, how rude of me I have brought along a new friend," Limburger said looking behind the mice and at a new villain, she was tall lanky and was very alien like, she had fangs and very short blonde hair. "I would like you to meet miss siren," Limburger said wriggling out of the not yet tied knot," she has a super-sonic scream that can make anyone go def or can knock down a building with a single word."

Siren smiled a evil smile and screamed.

**CLIFHANGER! Remember to comment! **


	4. Let the game begin

**I DO NOT OWN BMFM! I DO OWN CARTER THOUGH! SHE'S MINE!**

All four mice dove for cover, covering their oversized ears from the sound; Siren closed her mouth and charged at the mice. Vinnie, Throttle and Modo jumped out of her reach and Carter knelt down and kicked Siren off her feet sending her strait into grease pit who was standing nearby. Siren stood up and looked down at her outfit," 'gasp' you fool look what you did, you'll pay for that you brat!"Siren screamed at Carter," I'd like to see you try witch," Carter replied standing up.

Siren charged at her again but Carter just threw her over her shoulder. Carter noticed that the boys were fighting the goons from outside who had now come into the building," looks like it's just you and me Siren." Siren stood up; boiling over with anger she screamed but Carter dodged it, Siren screamed again but again Carter dodged," Ooh, Stop moving!" Siren hollered. For the third time Siren charged Carter, Carter waited for Siren to get close enough and then punched her in the throat and kicked her of her feet. Siren wailed as she fell to the floor, Limburger threw a fit he couldn't believe Siren was beat by a teenager.

Carter heard the bikes start up and she hopped on behind Vinnie, they raced down the hall and out a window as Carter heard Limburger tower blow and crumble into rubble," Dose this happen often," she asked as she hugged Vinnie closer so she wouldn't fall off. "More often than you think babe," Vinnie said giving Carter the flirting eye. "Well then I better get used to close escapes and screaming banshees," Carter made a funny face when she said this, all the Mice laughed as they landed on the pavement.

Charley Pulled up beside them," you never save any for me," she said through her helmet. "We had, no trouble beating the thugs but Siren whoa, well I'm glad I didn't tango with her," Modo shivered completely ignoring Charley's comment.

They pulled up to the last chance and walked, it was lunchtime for the mice and the only real meal to the three male mice was hot dogs and root beer. As the boys ate Carter helped Charley fix Throttle's bike," 'grunt' Carter can you pass me the wrench," Charley grunted from under the bike. Carter wiped sweat from her brow and handed Charley the wrench, Charley was working on the underside of the bike while Carter worked on the wheels," Charley when your done can you hand me that bolt."

When they finished they cleaned up the mess and sat with the boys," well now that's done and over with we can relax somewhat," Carter said slouching in her chair. Charley walked over and put Carter's hair in a ponytail," you know I never had a sister but now it's like I have a little sis with you around, well a very pretty yet hairy little sis," Charley said playing with Carter's hair some more. "Thanks… I think," Carter said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's getting late we should let you girls get to bed," Throttle said mounting his bike. "Yah night ladies," Modo and Vinnie said together. "Night handsome, see you in the morning," Carter winked at Vinnie and he smiled. Soon all three boys were out of sight.

"What was that all about," Charley asked smiling. "What," Carter looked at Charley with confusion. "The flirting DUH!" Charley stood up and got in Carter's face.

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"Well I saw that Vinnie was a flirter so I thought I'd try and beat him at his own game," Carter smiled. "What game?"

"To see who blushes first, you see he thinks he can sweet talk any girl into liking him, well I'm going to make Mr. Van Wham to eat his own words," Carter smirked. Charley now understood," Then let the game begin!"


	5. Dreamy

**I know it's been a while but I've just started school and I'm sooooooo excited! We just have a lot of papers to do so that's what my computer has been doing for the past week! Anyway comment if u like!**

Vinnie road down the street with his bro's; headed to the Last Chance Garage, his moves of flipping and diving got quite a few ladies attention which he proudly flaunted to his fellow mice," did you see that girl look at me when I stuck that landing man was she hot."

"Put a sock in it Vincent, we're on patrol so please don't give us away," Throttle sighed. "Yah little bro aren't you forgetting a curtain young lady waiting back at the Last Chance," Modo winked. "You mean the one who's number one on the hottie charts of mars AND earth, NO! How could I," Vinnie said dreamily. "Okay Vincent whatever you say but…really need to emphasize it that much," Throttle said rolling his eyes. "Dude I can't emphasize it enough, she's really sweet, super pretty and incredibly talented," Vinnie threw his hands up in the air momentarily before placing them back on the handlebars, "Incredibly!"

"Wow four syllables and everything."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Come on little bro you know we're just kidding."

They pulled up to the Last Chance and walked in, it was quiet except for the sound of girls laughing upstairs. "Hey Charley we're back," Modo called. They heard feet coming down the stairs, Charley walked down the hall and to the three male mice," You guys have great timing we were just talking about you," She smiled and waved as Carter came down the stairs in her pajamas, Carter wore a black shirt and black short-shorts, her hair pulled up in a pony tail. "Love the outfit babe," throttle said laughing a little," very fashionable." Carter smiled brightly and came into the main room with Charley," morning boys, it's good to see you up bright and early.'' Modo snickered," I'm surprised we got 'it' out of bed this morning," he pointed to Vinnie as he emphasized the word 'it'.

"I was having a really good dream," Vinnie said almost too quickly.

"But I recall you mumbling a name in your sleep," Throttle was getting on to something that Vinnie didn't like," Throttle shut up," Vinnie whispered. "I actually remember it being…" Throttle was stopped mid- sentence by Vinnie who unexpectedly attacked him. Modo, Charley, and Carter stepped back and watched as the two boy mice fought it out. "Question," Carter said over the boys shouting," Does this happen often." Modo and Charley sighed; soon the fighting was over and both mice were separated.

All four mice and Charley soon hopped on the boys' bikes and went for a small drive, Vinnie watching Throttle with an evil eye; Carter sat behind him on his bike and thought to herself quietly. Everyone else was the usual, talking blabbing until Modo noticed Carter was being overly quiet," Penny for your thoughts," he asked. Everyone turned their heads to see Carter," Nothing really just thinking about life and about how these past few weeks have changed my life and how you guys have been great friends," Carter put a slender hand on Vinnie's shoulder," More like incredible friends." Vinnie blushed beat red; thankfully his visor covered his face or he would never hear the end of that one. Just then he felt Carter wrap her arms around his chest and he blushed even harder. Modo and Throttle snickered, noticing Vinnie's very stiff posture, Charley smiled knowing out of her feminine side that was the stiff posture of embarrassment, the type of embarrassment that comes when your crush hugs you or looks at you. Suddenly all the bikes stopped and the five heroes looked up at the Limburger Tower. "Didn't we blow that up last week," Carter asked awestruck. "Yah babe, but Limburger's building crew wastes no time when it comes to the big cheese's tower," Throttle sighed. "Then let's go blow it up… again," Vinnie chuckled his posture loosening.

"Wait look, "Charley hollered pointing in the opposite direction. The four mice turned to see the big cheese himself and Carbuncle standing in front of a large building looking quite smug. "Carbuncle kindly see that these mice and their feminine friends are kindly put aside until our operation is complete but keep the female mouse alive."

"At once your buttery fatness," Carbuncle pulled out a small remote and pressed a red button and a cage popped out from under the mice holding them captive in the process though Carter and Charley were knocked off the bikes and into the enemies' hand.


End file.
